marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
John Healy
|gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil *''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' *''Shadows in the Glass'' (mentioned) *''Speak of the Devil'' (mentioned) |actor = Alex Morf |status = Deceased}} John Healy was an assassin from Hell's Kitchen hired by Wilson Fisk to kill a rival mobster Prohaszka so Fisk could take over his territory. Healy succeeded in his mission but was arrested, leading to Fisk hiring Nelson and Murdock to defend him in court. Healy was soon freed but brutally committed suicide after being forced into revealing Fisk's name to Daredevil. Biography Hired by Wilson Fisk Buying from Turk Barrett ]] John Healy was hired by Wilson Fisk to assassinte Prohaszka; he went to Turk Barrett to obtain a gun. Healy expressed his uncertainty, as he felt the guns were not up to his standard, noting that he preferred revolvers as there was no chance of them jamming, Barrett however gave the guns his seal of approval and promised that it would not jam since it was fresh from the crate. Healy relented and took the gun onto the mission.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Assassination of Prohaszka ]] Healy went to Whitestone Lanes bowling alley where Prohaszka was playing, he first approached the woman behind the counter and politely asked if he could play, she informed him that only Prohaszka could play when he wanted. Healy walked over to Prohaszka and asked him if he could play with him, Healy was rudely refused and pushed away by his bodyguards. Healy defended himself and attacked his bodyguards, causing them to flee before drawing his gun. ]] Healy then attempted to shoot Prohaszka, telling him he had a bad attitude, but the gun jammed. Prohaszka attacked Healy with a bowling ball and the two engaged in a brief but vicious fight, Healy managed to break his target's arm before killing him by crushing his face with a bowling ball. The police were called by the attendant who quickly fled the scene. Knowing there was no escape, Healy quickly hid the gun in a pinball machine before the police arrived. He then surrendered and calmly asked for a lawyer as he was handcuffed and taken away. Legal Defence ]] In the jailhouse, Healy was interviewed by Foggy Nelson and claimed he simply wanted to go bowling but was attacked by Prohaszka and his men. Nelson realized that Healy knew legal procedure due to his fast answers and confident nature. Nelson tried to refuse to represent Healy, but Matt Murdock entered and told Healy that they would take his case of self-defense. ]] In court, Healy was first defended by Nelson and then Murdock; Healy noted that before Murdock gave his closing argument, Murdock paused for a long time. Nelson had to assure him that Murdock knew what he was doing. Murdock then proceeded to give a long speech determining that the jury did not have enough evidence to convict Healy. The jurors returned with a hung jury, setting Healy free. As the result was being read out, Healy turned to Murdock and complimented him on his impressive speech. Confession and Suicide That night, Healy fought a masked man who wanted to know who was Healy's employer. The two fought violently with Healy trying to push the man's face through a piece of metal. Healy used anything he could as a weapon from a pipe to a piece of glass, but the masked man ultimately pinned him and threatened to send a piece of glass through his face. When asked who his employer was, Healy admitted that it was Wilson Fisk. Healy told the masked man that his life was now forfeited as well as the lives of all he held dear. Healy then rammed his own head through a piece of metal, killing himself. Abilities *'Expert Assassin': Healy was excellent in his combative skills. He was able to turn almost any object available to him into a killing weapon from a bowling ball to a piece of glass. He was able to quickly incapacitate two bodyguards and kill Prohaszka. He was able to fight Daredevil in a prolonged battle before he was defeated. Equipment Weapons *' ': The Heckler & Koch P30 is a semi-automatic pistol that Healy obtained from Turk Barrett to use in an assassination. Healy would have preferred to buy a revolver because it had no chance of jamming up, but Barrett assured him the pistol would not jam up. However, when he tried to use it to kill Prohaszka, the gun jammed and he could not use it. Relationships Allies *Wilson Fisk *James Wesley † *Turk Barrett *Nelson and Murdock **Matt Murdock - Lawyer **Foggy Nelson - Lawyer Enemies *Prohaszka † - Victim *Daredevil Trivia *John Healy, and his appearance in the bowling alley, is a reference to brothers Marvel Comics characters Alvin and Elton Healy, also known as Tenpin and Oddball, two criminals who use bowling balls and pins as blunt or throwing weapons. Gallery Whitestone.PNG File 01-DDRedthread -Mr. Prohashka -John Healy.jpg John Healy attacks in bowling ally.JPG John-Healy-surrenders.jpg Foggy-Nelson-interviews-John-Healy.jpg John Healy at the court room with Nelson & Murrdock.JPG John Healy commits suicide .JPG Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Nelson and Murdock Clients Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by John Healy